Yona of Fairy Tail And the boy standing in the evening sky
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: It all began with fate and now Yona and her friends will face a new enemy that doesn't appear with her current prophecy. Facing new foes, Yona tries to grow strong while struggles against all in this place called Magnolia. How will she return home? Who is this pink haired man that Ik-Soo spoke of? If you don't notice the characters mention from the anime, I suggest to read the mang
1. The Fates were Set

**Okay I know "why must you do this," but I couldn't help myself. This has been in my head for a while and I wanted to post this quickly. Hopfeully you guys enjoy my second crossover consist of Akatsuki no Yona and Fairy Tail. Ah Akatsuki no Yona is my new love right now, and I finished catching up with the manga and currently watching the anime. So I hope you guys enjoy and enjoy this first chapter of Yona of Fairy Tail And The boy standing in the Evening Sky. I sadly don't own Fairy Tail and Akatsuki no Yona. :( Oh sorry for OCCness if anyone catches it. Remember monthly updates either one or two and leave some reviews please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Fates were Set<strong>

**In a forest (No POV):**

_Snip, Snap! _A hand quickly grabbed onto the trunk of the tree and made sure their footing was correct. Sighing a breath of relief, the short red-haired girl looked up to her objective and closed her eyes to control her senses.

"Yona dear, what exactly are you doing?" The said girl looked sideways to see a green haired male looking at her in amusement and concern. Behind was a silver haired male who was faint due to the girl's bold actions to climbing a tree. A yellow-haired male consisted with a green bandanna tied around his head was poking at the unconscious man with a stick.

"I'm trying to overcome my fear of heights and get use to climbing a tree. In case of an enemy chasing after me, I can conceal myself in the trees and use my bow to shoot at them," Yona explained as she tried to raise her right hand to grab the low hanging branch. She kept her focus on the branch and tried to avoid looking down until a laid back voice called out to her.

"Really? And how long are you going to try and get the hang of climbing a tree when you can't even reach the low branch princess," Yona scowled at that response and shot a glare at the black haired man who was leaning against the tree opposite of her with his arms cushioning underneath his head.

"Shut up Hak, you are making me lose focus," Yona argues as she tries climbing up and finally grasping the lower branch. She continues to climb up the tree and smiles in accomplish as she is finally nearing the top of the tree. She reaches for the final branch only to feel her foot slip out of place. Everything seems to go in slow motion as Yona quickly grabs something to hang on to, but feels nothing. She closes her eyes and feels something hold her as she realized she never hit the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, she looks down and sees Zeno, Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, Kija, and Hak cushioning her fall. Getting off of Shin-Ah who caught her first, she turns to see that Kija was being crushed by Zeno, Jae-Ha, and Hak. Sighing, she helps each one up and checks to see if any of them were hurt.

"Thanks for catching me and cushioning my fall," Yona flushes a little at the boys' usual protectiveness over her.

"No problem, but I was still being crushed under the weight of the princess," Hak states as Yona glared at him for that statement.

"My my Hak, Yona dear over here was just thanking us. Don't you think we should leave her be. Even though she should have known that wearing a dress to climb a tree is inappropriate and tricky," Jae-Ha smiles sweetly as Yona gives him a doubtful look.

"What do you mean by that Jae-Ha?" Yona pouted slightly at him as he whistled and looked away from the princess.

"Hey Yona, at least you were almost near the top of the tree and Kija is finally waking up!" Zeno smiles cheerfully as Kija grabbed his head and lets a breath.

"Why do I feel like I was being crushed by four heavy men?" Kija looks at everyone puzzled as Hak laughed at him.

"Because white snake, you were being crushed by five men," Kija grimaces at Hak's usual antics. Shin-Ah looks up and the others watch as he continued to stare at a certain direction.

"Shin-Ah is someone coming," Yona looks back at him to see him nod and watches as a strawberry blonde male running towards with two white feathers strapped in his hair.

"So this is where you idiots were...man I should have guessed you be here anyways," the said male sighs as he tries to catch his breath and observes the area around them. They were near an empty field surrounded by trees and the one they were at currently is used for Shin-Ah to see if the village below them were in trouble.

"Yoon, is something wrong?" Yona grabs her things as the others glanced at Yoon in slight interest for his appearance. Yoon facial expression turns serious as he looks at everyone in the eye directly before reaching Yona's.

"Ik-Soo said that he is receiving a divine proclamation from God. You have to go now."

* * *

><p><strong>Magnoila (No POV):<strong>

"Jeez, did you guys really have to overdo it again! Especially you Natsu you nearly destroyed half of the town," A blonde with twin pigtails sighs as the rest of her companions looked a little bummed about not receiving half of their fair share.

"Hey what about Ice Princess here! He froze all the streets and caused civilians to fall on their butts while we were busy trying to catch that head bandit," Natsu jabbed a finger at a spiky black haired male who had lost his shirt in the process of heading home.

"Yeah but I'm not the one who destroyed half of the town, Flame Head," Gray taunts as Natsu stops in his tracks and rams his head against Gray's.

"You wanna go Frosty."

"Anytime and anywhere ya Gecko," Both were about to swing at each other when two metal fist hit them first.

"Seriously, you two must get better at getting along," the long red haired armored female scolds as the rest of the team laughs nervously.

"Erza's must have her work cut out for her for stopping those two from fighting all the time," a white cat shakes her head while a blue cat tries to get her attention.

"Yeah you're right about that Carla. Hey Lucy are you heading to the guild?" a long dark blue haired girl asked as she see the blonde looking off from the distance.

"Ah yeah...hm," Lucy answers as she looks back at the townspeople who seem to be conversing about something. The others catch this and decide to ask her what could she be hearing.

"Something wrong Luce?" Natsu glances at her and at the conversation he can pick up. He closes his eyes and focuses on the conversation at hand.

_"How could bandits be that gruesome against those villages?"_

_"I don't know, but they weren't any survivors. I think they may be consistent of mages and regular people."_

_"But there had been reports of those regular people having deadly swordsmanship and archery. Do you think they will come forward to Magnolia?"_

_"Nonsense we have Fairy Tail and all other guilds who would protect us from harm's way. Besides no one is ever left behind, now let's go for a drink."_

Natsu wonders what reports were being said about those bandits that attack the villages outside of Magnolia. He felt a armored hand lightly touch his shoulder to see his team staring at him.

"Natsu, what did you hear?" Everyone was interested in what he had to say and instead watch him swing his arms behind his head.

"Looks like bandits are attacking the villages outside of Magnolia and they haven't left any survivors. Should we talk with Gramps about this?" Erza held her chin in thought as the others wondered what is going on outside of Magnolia.

"Might as well and grab something to eat after that train ride," Gray stretches his arms as everyone nods and heads for the direction of the guild.

Once inside, the group was greeted by their guildmates and Master Makarov who was sitting crossed-legged on the bar counter near Mira. The group headed for the master and waited for him to finish chugging his beer and ask for another one. Looking at his children's serious expression, he let out a sigh and stared at their direction.

"Is something wrong my children? You seemed to look serious and hint of worry in your eyes," Gramps stares at each individual's face as they looked towards one another and nodded at Erza to speak.

"Master, on our way back to the guild, we overheard a conversation about a recent bandit attack outside of Magnolia. There were no survivors according to the townspeople and that the bandits were consistent of mages and regular people with military experience. Are you planning to at least send some of us to figure out what could be happening," Master sighs and looks up at the ceiling before meeting Team Natsu's eyes.

"Yes, but there had been no request to aide villages or news of these attacks. The Magic Council seems to think there isn't anything serious going on though that doesn't seem to be anything new. We can't send any of our own due to them keeping an eye on us after the Stolen Crown Incident," Master narrows his eyes at Natsu who looks away and whistles.

"But what if more lives are being taken, what then?" Lucy asked worriedly about the village's sakes and felt Mira grasp her hand looking sad.

"This is all we can do until a notice is sent to all guild about these bandits attack. I know how you must feel, but for now try to be discreet about it. Now go on and interact with everyone, it's been three weeks since you been gone. I'm sure the guild has missed you so much," Master explains with a dull expression until he flashes a warm smile at the group.

"Alright we will, thank you Master," Erza turned to order a piece of strawberry cake while Wendy went to say hello to the other members. Lucy stayed with Erza and Mirajane to talk about what they had missed the passed three weeks. Gray went to find his clothes and Natsu smirked as an idea was formed in his head. He looked for the person in mind and head for the long black-haired male who was chewing on his bolts.

"Hey Bolt Head, I heard ya miss me," Natsu grinned as Gajeel choked on his food and glared at the pinkette in front of him.

"As if Salamander, but heard you screwed up in your latest mission Gihihi," Gajeel laughs as Natsu's grimaces at him.

"Shut up at least I can kick your butt and any guy who tries to fight me," Natsu grins wickedly as Gajeel narrows his eyes at him.

"Is that a challenge Lava Breath?"

"You bet ya Metal Freak," thus the two commenced in a brawl rounding up any participates who were in and caused destruction among the guild. Wendy retreated with the girls near the bar and watched furniture being tossed around.

"Again and we just got here," Lucy shakes her head at the idiot who started this and turns her head to see Erza still eating her cake.

"You have to admit the liveliness of the guild always manages to bring some warmth," Mira smiles happily as the others nodded and watch Elfman get knocked by Gray's kicks. Carla watches the brawl with a frown until her eyes land upon Natsu smiling from punching Gajeel in the face. Her eyes trow large as a vision appears in her head revealing a group consisted of five men and a short red-haired girl eyes set for battle. Then another of a black haired male from the group and Natsu lying in a pool of blood with the red-haired girl and Lucy crying beside them. Behind them was a man with spiky short purple hair and a man with long dark blonde hair, both men carrying weapons with blood tinted in them. Carla shakes her head and looks to see everyone not notice her usual behavior.

_Something bad is going to happen soon, but why was that man and Natsu's blood pooling? Lucy and that girl cried, but looked determined to protect those two? Who are they? Especially that girl and her group? So many questions unanswered but that dark blonde man eyes. They were dull and filled of nothing as he prepared to attack them. This prediction has my fur standing and my heart full of fear_ Carla glances back at Natsu and looks up at Lucy. Lucy catches this and leans down in Carla's level.

"Something wrong Carla, maybe a prediction?" Lucy stares at her in concern as Carla sighs.

"I don't know, but a storm may come soon and we might be prepared for it. I am scared," Carla admitted to Lucy who understands her fear and bring her in a hug.

"Even if we aren't prepared, we will fight to the end no matter what. That's what being a part of the family is usual is," Lucy smiles gently as Carla smiles weakly.

"Thank you Lucy," Carla watches as she heads back to the girl's conversation and looks back at Natsu. _Natsu, please don't die_.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the mountains off by Fuuga (No POV):<strong>

"Yona hurry we need to go see the high priest," Kija calls ahead with Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, and Hak in tow. Breathing hard from the distance they ran from, Yona sulks over how bad her skills in speed were. Zeno was no lucky either as he fallen from the lack of exercise and Yoon just waited behind in case this would happen.

"Hey Zeno I will make you a nice rabbit stew with potatoes for dinner tonight," Yoon counts to three as Zeno jumps back to life and runs for the hut in full speed. "Idiot."

"Sorry for making you wait Yoon, I wish I was better at running at my running," Yona finally caught her breathe as they began to start heading in the direction of the hut.

"Ya no kidding for a princess like you," Yoon dodged a hit from Yona who was glaring at him. So Yoon made remarks to anger Yona who started to chase the fifteen year-old until they magically made it to the hut. Yoon being ahead relaxed into a stroll upon seeing the others awaiting for them until a something hit him from behind. He looked down to see it was Yona slipper and looked to see the said person wheezing from their chase.

"Hey at least you managed to get here without stopping and here is your shoe back," Yoon comments with a small smile as Yona reached him and ignored him.

"Here princess a drink of water for your run," Kija offered her the drink as she gulped it down greedily.

"Thanks Kija now where is the high priest," Yona walks into the hut to see him in a pray position and sits across from him. The others followed as Ik-Soo began to open his eyes slowly and smile at the group in front of him.

"Princess Yona, it appears that you may face something from your path to defeating the evil of Kouka Kingdom," Ik-Soo watches as everyone looks surprised to hear this.

"What do you mean? Is there something big about to happen for us?" Yona stares at Ik-Soo with absolute determination to face anyone from her path to living.

"Yes and you will meet new friends who will aide you in your fight. God has told me of your struggles against this upcoming evil, but it doesn't appear to be here in Kouka Kingdom," Everyone goes confused on what Ik-Soo was saying except Yoon who was hearing his words seriously.

"Then where would this upcoming enemy appear from?" Yoon asked as Ik-Soo eyes turned deadly serious making everyone in the room focus on him.

"The truth is I don't even know," Ik-Soo rubs his head as everyone falls off to the side and Yoon jumps up to hit him.

"Then don't act like you know everything, Old Man! Anything else we need to know?" Yoon ignored his complaint about "I'm not an Old Man!" and returned their focus on this uprising situation.

"God cannot tell when will it happened, but along your journey you will meet a man with pink hair and a scaly scarf," Ik-Soo points out with a carefree smile as Yoon resist the urge to smack him.

"A guy with pink hair...pffph" Jae-Ha thinks about it for a second and laughs at the idea of a man actually having pink hair.

"So we are looking for another guy except his hair is the color of a women's favorable fabric? Hehe poor guy," Hak chuckles for the man's poor pride.

"What's wrong with pink? I think it's a cute color," Yona looks at Hak who sighs and shakes his head at her.

"Oh so his hair resembles the color of peaches! I wonder if he carries any with him?" Zeno drools at the idea of a helpful friend carry food for him all the time.

"That's a good question! I wonder about that too," Ik-Soo thinks about it while Yoon smack him on the head.

"Hey we are getting off track here! Now can we get back to the conversation, please?" Yoon face-palm as everyone nods and returns attention back to the priest.

"He will help you find a way to get stronger, and your enemy will be your common objective. His friends may also aide you and I think that's about it," Ik-Soo lightly touches his chin with one finger as Yona's eyes were surprised in his words.

"How will he help me grow stronger than I am now?" Yona asked desperately as the others shared a look of knowledge of Yona's will to become strong. Ik-Soo smiles upon hearing her question and thinks of what God's Voice had convey to him.

"Actually he won't teach you physically, but there will be something from within him that he will share with all of you," Yona stared at him in confusion as everyone else copied her action.

"I don't understand Ik-Soo," Yona finally answers after trying to under his words about that pink-haired man.

"You will when you finally met him, now let's go eat!" Ik-Soo announces as Yoon yelled at him about who usual does the cooking around here. Later on after a delicious meal from Yoon, Yona found a nice place to view the stars and sat on the patch of grass for her cushion. Thinking about what Ik-Soo words, she didn't noticed Hak come right beside her and eating a bun. He cast a look sideways and took note of the princess concentration on that Old Man's words.

"You know Princess, if you keep thinking so hard your head will get bigger and you will probably have wrinkles," Hak bites into his bun once more as Yona death glares at him.

"Oh Hak, I didn't know you were there. What did you say?" She smiles too sweetly as Hak stares at her menacing sweet smile.

"How cold Princess. To think I was supposed to be by your side, you treat me like this," He shrugs as Yona sighs at how much of a jerk he can be.

"Hey Hak, do you think this guy will really teach me something?" Yona asked after a moment of silence as Hak looked surprised to find Yona's questioning the Old Man's words.

"Well time will tell and I will always be by your side, Princess," Hak leans against the grass as Yona follows and smiles at him warmly. Hak caught this in the corner of his eye and let a smiled form in his lips. He felt her lean her head against him and turned to see her staring at the stars.

"Thank you Hak for everything," Yona yawns as she starts to close her eyes and fall asleep. Hak lets a breathe of bliss go and close his eyes too. _Hopefully the Princess won't be in any danger and I will protect her until my last breath_ Hak vowed against the stars as they twinkled in response to his vow.


	2. And so we meet through dreams?

**Hello everyone and I'm glad you like the story so far. So I wrote a lot for you guys this time as a Christmas present! Hopefully you all enjoy and review this chapter to let me know. Merry Christmas you lovely people! I don't own Akatsuki no Yona or Fairy Tail sadly.**

**Reviews feedback:**

**akaoisora: Thank you for loving this story and I know! I wish there were more fanfics but I do plan to make a one-shot of Yona x Hak. I hope you enjoy this long chapter I created! :)**

**Aqua79: Glad to hear that and hopefully I can keep it up with everyone being in character :)**

**BleachxFairyTail9121: Thank you for reading!**

**ashlight41: Of course and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: And so we meet through...dreams?<strong>

**Yona's Dream( POV)**

Where am I? Hak? Yoon? Kija? Shin-Ah? Jae-Ha? Zeno? Where are you guys? My heart began to prickle in fear as I ran in this hazy fog to find my beloved friends. I looked around to see if I can find anyone, but could see nothing. Tears seem to burn in my eyes as I tried to fight unnecessary thoughts. I caught something coming towards thinking it might be Hak or Jae-Ha due to the height. They came closer until I saw a blade in their hand. My eyes froze in horror twisted in pain as the rest of my body felt like it was paralyzed. My worst nightmare Soo-Won covered in blood and his blade dripping fresh blood. The second worst part is that I am defenseless and there is no one here to stand by me.

"Yona, it is time to die," Soo-won raised his blade and came to attack me until I shook away from fear. I quickly dodged from his attack and ran through the hazy fog not caring whether I will be lost. Why? Why is he here? What's going on? I closed my eyes to shake away these thoughts until I tripped on something and falling onto the ground. I turn to see Soo-Won behind me and ready to kill me. I tried to think this was all a dream.

"Hey go somewhere else before I kick your royal ass," A voice growls at Soo-Won as I looked frantically for that person who is trying to save me. Soo-Won lowers his blade and narrows his eyes at someone who I can't seem to see.

"Why should I listen to some stranger like you?" Soo-Won's eyes looked menacing, but contained something else I couldn't realize. I heard the sounds of sandals clicking from the direction Soo-won was looking at to see a silhouette of a man.

"You either do or you don't, but I suggest you take off. I wouldn't mind beating the crap out of you," I watched as he cracked his knuckles and watches Soo-Won's movement.

"Fine then, but I will have her life one day and yours as well," Soo-Won gives me a sideway glance and glares at the man as he leaves us alone. I released a breath I was holding and lean against the tree or whatever was supporting me from behind. My tears seemed to fall as I was once again rescued from the man I used to love so much who wanted my life. I was so in thought that I didn't notice the man who saved me stood in front of me. I felt him gently wiping away a tear which startled from my thoughts.

"It's alright. This is a dream you are having or maybe a nightmare, I can't really tell. You're safe now," If I could have possibility see him clear, then I could have sworn he was smiling warmly at me. I cried hard as he begin to panic about me.

"Crap, don't cry...Jeez I wish Luce was here. There...there um..." He scratched his head as I smiled weakly at him. He was trying to cheer me up while I was letting out my relief. I suddenly took note that he was drawing near me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Look it was just a dream, and I know you were probably scared. Though you are never alone because your friends are always by your side through spiritually and stuff," He spoke in a caring tone as I felt myself smiled warmly. I felt something like a scarf maybe, but it felt so soft which remind me of Shin-Ah's fur.

"Thank you," I let go of him and wiped my eyes as I felt him ruffled my hair. He helped me stand up and took me by the arm somewhere. Once he stopped at a certain area, he gently urged me forward to go ahead. I began to go when I heard his footsteps leaving and turned to catch some of the hazy fog lifting.

"Wait, I don't even know your name," I cried out to him, but he simply waved his right arm as a gesture of saying good-bye. I tried to move, but my feet were stuck in place as I continually called out to him. He finally stopped, but didn't turn to face me.

"We'll meet soon I think, but it was nice meeting you Yona. Keep living for your friends," The man finally turned as the evening sun blocked his appearance while he grinned at me. My eyes strained to see him, but only caught two things his pink hair and a scaly white scarf. Then just like that he left as I was able to move and call out to him.

**Back in Reality...**

"Wait!" I jolted up and panted due to this strange dream I just had. That guy...he was what Ik-Soo was telling me about, but why in a dream? I didn't even get to see him clearly but his hair seemed to glow like the evening sky. I was once told as a child that angels were seen to appear between the dawning and evening sky. Maybe he was an angel sent to help me, then again it might be my imagination.

Shaking my head from these thoughts, I turned to see Hak beside me sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but smiled at how he looks or how his chest rise up and down. I wondered if his hair is soft, and didn't realize my hand was close to actually touching his hair. Man, what is with me and...WHY AM I TRAPPED IN!

Hak was sleeping on my right, Ja-Ha was sleeping on my left, Zeno was sleeping underneath me, and Kija was sleeping above me. How did this even happened? I heard footsteps and saw Yoon appeared with a surprised, but slightly annoyed look.

"Yona, do you need help getting out?" I nodded as he released a breath and got ready to yell at them.

"Hey idiots, Breakfast is ready, so get it while it's hot," Yoon called as he lightly taps Zeno on the shoulder. Everyone slowly gets up until someone pulls me to their chest.

"Umh...Jae-Ha, could you let go of me, please?" I sweat-drop as he mumbles about being a kind gentleman. Suddenly two strong hands grabbed me along my waist and pull me towards them. I look back to see Hak angry and watched as he let one hand go of me. He punched Jae-Ha who smiled happily in a sleepy state about being punched. Everyone just sweat-drop at the whole thing and decided to go eat breakfast.

"Good morning Ik-Soo," I greeted the high priest who smiled happily at us. Zeno already began chewing on his meal as we all slowly started to eat. Jae-Ha appeared and went straight to eating while ignoring Hak who was glaring menacingly at him.

"Princess Yona, are you alright? You look as if you didn't get any sleep last night," Ik-Soo stared at me in concern as I shook my head. I felt someone hit my head and glared at Hak who was busy eating his breakfast.

"Anyways Ik-Soo what do we do now? Now that we somehow have to wait to meet up with this pink-haired guy," Yoon watches as Ik-Soo thinks about it as well. I bit my lip, but decided to bring this up with Ik-Soo.

"Ah...Ik-Soo," I shyly called out as everyone stared at me. I played with my hands as their attention was fixed on me.

Suddenly Hak stood up and sighed as he looked at me in disbelief and said "Princess if you have to go, then just go. Or do I have to hold your hand to show you to the restroom."

I flushed red as Jae-Ha laughed and the others looked disturbed by that statement. "Stupid Hak, that's not what I'm talking about!"

"Oh stop staying so quiet Princess," Hak returned to his seat as he grabbed his bowl again.

"Man...Ik-Soo last night I had a dream and it felt so real," I watched as everyone was paying attention to me.

"I was walking through a hazy fog trying to find everyone and I suddenly start to get scared. Then I see someone coming who was about Jae-Ha and Hak's height, but it was Soo-Won with a blade dripping blood," I felt myself shake as everyone was looking at me in concern and anger of Soo-Won appearing in my dreams.

"He chased me and I didn't have any weapons to defend for myself. I thought I was going to die when someone came to save me. He threatened Soo-Won to leave me alone and Soo-Won left reluctantly with a warning saying he will have our lives one day. I cried from relief and sort of made him scared that he didn't know how to calm me down," I laughed at that part as everyone could see me smiling.

"He said "I shouldn't be scared because my friends are always by my side," something like that. It made me happy and when he was showing me somewhere, I caught him leaving. I turned only for the evening sun to hit me in the face, blinding me. I saw him smile, but also caught a glimpse of his pink hair and white scaly scarf. He told me " We will meet soon and keep living for your friends," I finished my explanation as everyone smiled at me in relief.

"I see, but there may be a possibility that when you two meet he won't remember meeting you in a dream," Ik-Soo looks me straight in the eye as I stared at him confused.

"It's because the fates are always finding ways to twist a meaningful dream for two fated people," Ik-Soo explains as we all understood what he means.

"That's pretty strange about the two meeting in a dream especially how real it felt for Yona," Yoon thinks as the others nodded and discussed around the topic.

"Oh oh Yona! Was there any food in your dream? Like a mean potato or an evil spinach?" Zeno asked in wonder as Kija hits his head for those idiotic questions. Yona laughed as everyone smiled softly to see the red haired girl look so happy. Hak looks away for a bit as he clenched his fists of Soo-Won evading Yona's dreams. _Just how long will it take for her heart to completely heal from **him**_ Hak eyes turned at this thought until he felt a small hand reach out to him. Turning his head to the owner of that hand, he sees a worried yet caring purple eyes look at him in the eye. Releasing a deep breath, Hak reaches to grip her hand and squeeze gently to let her know everything is alright.

"Yona dear, I have a question or two," The two who were gazing at each other turned to see Kija hold his heart, Ik-Soo smiling, Yoon explaining to Kija he can't heal something, Shin-Ah and Ao staring at them curiously, and Jae-Ha with a smirk on his face. Letting go of Hak's hand and not even noticing the look in his eyes, Yona turned to face Jae-Ha.

"What is it, Jae-Ha? You can ask me anything," Yona smiles gently at him as Jae-Ha's smirk grows bigger. Hak watches this and wonders what could droopy-eyes be getting at.

"Are you having any feeling for this pink-haired savior? Do you know any of his ability?" Yona face turns a lovely shade of rose as she denies this.

"No and why are you asking me that?" Yona tries to fan her cheeks as Zeno helps as well.

"Just out of curiosity, and it usually girls who are saved by a dashing savior that will fall head over heels for them. You can see the pattern in stories," Jae-Ha grins mischievously while Hak froze in his spot.

"He is right about that and wouldn't it mean the same thing for the Thunder Beast?" Yoon catches were Jae-Ha is going with this and watches Hak's facial expression.

"M-m-me-ee a-and H-h-haa-k? Ah...I don't think so because we been child hood friends since we were little," Yona's face turns completely red as she looks down to answer the question while playing with her fingers. All eyes didn't even see her reaction as they focused on Hak's expression as he stood still.

_Poor Thunder Beast_ thought Yoon who sighs at these two idiots that can't see their attraction to one another.

_HAHAHA oh friend zone, well he can join the club _muses Jae-Ha as he quakes with laughter and thinks about Hak's position with all of the dragons.

_Why do I feel so relieved? I wish someone would tell me_ wonders Kija as he tries to figure out whats wrong with him.

_I wonder when those two will realize their feelings for one another_ Zeno sighs as he sips his soup.

_Everyone is so strong but why do I feel unnerve that something may happen? God, can you tell me why?_ Ik-Soo smiles at everyone, but narrows his eyes in wonder what they all may be in store for.

**Natsu's Dream (POV)**

"Natsu, Natsu look!" I yawn loudly as I opened my eyes to see the morning night sky and a fog surrounding. Wait wasn't I in my house just a minute ago...Crap did I actually sleep walk! Cool I wonder if I can fight in my sleep as well.

"Natsu!" I stopped and looked around for that source of voice that calls for me. It sounds like Lucy's...but why is this fog thick all of the sudden.

"Natsu help me!" It is Lucy's voice and I jumped up to search for her. I ran and tripped sometimes since I couldn't see a thing until I thought I caught her scent faintly.

"Lucy, where are you?" No one answers and I tried once more."Lucy, where are you? This isn't funny!"

"N-natsu..." My ears perk up and I stopped to hear the small audible voice as I smelt blood. No, No, No!

"atsu.." I turned behind me to see Lucy on her back with a spear sticking in her stomach. Horrified, I ran to her side and try to figure what to do.

"Natsu..." Lucy opens her half-lidded eyes as I smile at her reassuringly that everything is going to be okay. Why wasn't I by her side? Damn it, this is just a nightmare and this didn't happened.

_But it did to Future Lucy..._

NO now she's living with Future Natsu and he's protecting her with his life...

_Stop lying you remember how easy it was for Future Rogue to send his weapon through the air when you weren't even prepared...You let Lucy die!_

I...I

"No, you didn't let her die because she's living right now," A voice gently told me as I realized I had tears streaming down my face. I looked up to watch Lucy disappear and a figure walking towards me, but it was hard to see her so clearly.

"Who are you?" I asked in defense as she smiles I think that's a smile damn fog.

"Just someone passing through but don't worry I'm sure that girl you care about so much is perfectly fine," I stood up and scanned her figure she could be Lucy's height or maybe Levy's.

"Do you have a name and thanks for that back there," I scratched my head as the figure tilts her head. I wonder what she looks like and hey she has a nice smell here!

"I don't know if I should tell you, Natsu," I raised my eyes in surprise at my name being called.

"Why not?" I pouted as she giggled at me and shook her head.

"Well only time will tell and I like your pink hair by the way. It's cute," I made a face at being called "cute."

"It's not pink...it's salmon and it's not cute," I mumbled like a child and she continues to laugh at me. I noticed the sun rising behind her as the fog disappeared. Dawn arise and the color of it seemed to fit her, but I still can't see her clearly.

"It's about time I go...see you soon Natsu," She turned around and began to walk away as I started to follow her. With the sun coming out it blinded me and when I finally could see again she vanished. Her hair it looked like the color of dawn if that's even a color...I suddenly feel...

**Back In Reality... **

"COLD!" I jumped up to feel my but frozen and warmed my hands to melt it off. I glared at that half-naked asshole who was laughed hard with Metal Head.

"Man flame head, who knew you could sleep like the dead and not feel that!" Gray howled with laughter as I swung a punch which he dodged and the direction of my aim hit Gajeel in the right cheek.

"Damn it Ice Princess I was having a weird dream and man now I don't even remember it well because of your childish action," I complained as everyone stopped and stared at me weirdly.

"What now?" I frowned as a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked back to see Lucy staring at me in worry.

"You okay Natsu?" I raised an eye and just head home, not evening wanting to deal with whatever is wrong with the guild. I made it inside and lean in my hammock to see that it was already night with the stars shining above.

_Knock!Knock!_ I eyed the door and head to see who it was in case they might break down my door. **(Lucy, Erza, Mira and Levy have done that eight times this month!) **

"Alright what do you want...Charla?" I was shocked to see Wendy's exceed standing outside my door around I think its 8 or something.

"Natsu, it's Carla not Charla," She scolded me as she walked in my home and frowned at the mess inside.

"Um...what are you doing here without Wendy that is?" I shut the door and went to dump stuff on the couch onto the floor. She scowled at this, but sat where the clean space was open.

"I don't have to always bring Wendy. She may be young but she can take care of herself...There's something I like to know," Carla looked out to the distance and gazed back at me, her eyes shining with fear mixed with understanding. Wait why does she understand or ugh...my head hurts...

"What is it?" I rubbed my forehead due to the increasing of the killer headache I was getting. Was it there before?

"The dream...did you meet a girl with red hair like the color of the dawn..." My eyes shot wide open among hearing her words, forgetting about the headache, I suddenly wonder if something big is going to happen.

"How...so I was right about her hair color," I trailed off as Carla looked at me in surprise.

"So you did see her...then that means things are only beginning..." Carla mutters as I narrowed my eyes at her words.

"What do you mean "things are only beginning?" I watched as she stiffened and then took a deep breath.

"I had a vision...it included a group of five young men along with a red-haired girl as there leader I believe...then there was one of two evil doers plotting something...I believe that Fairy Tail will be in another fight but at what cost," Carla explained as I took each information in to sink, but my head was throbbing hard and my body was shaking. I tried to remember what she said, but my mind wouldn't cooperate, What the hell is wrong with me?!

"I just wanted to see my hunch is correct and Natsu are you alright?" Carla stared at me in worry as I shook my head and smiled.

"I'm fine, but it's a lot to take in. So we just find these guys and kick their ass?" I acted my usual self out as Carla sighs in relief and shook her head.

"We need to see if they are a threat first since they didn't give off a feeling of being a threat," Carla smiles at his action, but wonders if something is wrong with Natsu. She notices sweat on his body and he continues to rub his head every once in a while. She was about to truly ask him what was wrong when the door opened.

"Natsu we bought you some-Carla what are you doing here...with Natsu?" Happy flew in happily with Lucy trailing after him to see Carla next Natsu with her paw on his lap. Carla+Natsu+Home alone+Paw+Lap= Love Confession!

"Natsu, you are now my love rival!" Happy's eyes twinkled as Natsu and Carla sweat-dropped at his thinking.

"Hey Happy it is not what it looks like," Natsu tried to calm his buddy as Carla sigh at the male cat's thoughts.

"Then what does it look like Natsu," Happy crossed his paws and pouted at his buddy. Lucy ignored the commotion and head to clean up the kitchen to make some dinner since Happy invited her to stay the night.

"Carla came to ask about things and that's it. Carla can you tell him like it's so?" Natsu sighs at this problem and watches as Carla flies to Happy and whispers in his ear. Moments later, you see him falling and landing on a pile of smelly underwear with a love-struck face.

"Alright I will see you all tomorrow and I will be awaiting for my Chamomile Tea Happy," Carla flies away like there was nothing to deal with at all.

"Happy why would I like Carla when I know you like her," Natsu states with a dead face as Happy snaps back to himself.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Happy answers as Lucy and Natsu sigh at his actions when it involves his crush.

"Now let's go and eat already," Lucy calls as the boys jump up and began to dig in. Lucy tends to glance at Natsu wondering what Carla and he were sharing moments before Happy barged in. Hopefully it was nothing to worry about...Hopefully...

**A Few Days Later (Yona's POV):**

Yona was rummaging through the forest to look for a perfect place to practice her archery. After the whole dream ordeal, all the boys decided that Yona should have someone close to her in case she had another nightmare. That turned into a big deal and ended with Yona sleeping with Yoon, Shin-Ah, and Ik-Soo. How Ik-Soo got in the discussion was a mystery to all of them... Still why does everyone treating me like a child...But it can't be help and tomorrow I'm sleeping with...Hak...Jae-Ha, and Kija as well...I wonder what Natsu is doing...I really want to meet him...He sounds like an amazing person and I wonder what his abilities are-woah!

I closed my eyes to brace for impact but felt someone holding me. I slowly open to see Hak holding me with one arm and smirking at me. For some reason, I feel the urge to smack him. Helping me up, He looks around and sighs as I wondered what he is doing. Then I watch as his staff smacked against the trunk of a tree with Jae-Ha falling out of it.

"Jae-Ha what were you doing up there?" I asked as I went to help him up as Hak muttered "Droopy eyes."

"I was just checking on you due to Ik-Soo's orders and watching the Thunder Beast in case he decides to unleash when none of us is around," Jae-Ha smiles as I smiled back but wondered what he said about Hak.

"Unleash" unleash what?" Yona asks as Hak and Jae-Ha sigh at her usual reaction to some meaningful words.

"Yona! Something's going to happen," cried Yoon as Shin-Ah, Kija, Zeno and himself were heading towards them.

"Wait what do you mean and what's going on?" Yona yelled out as suddenly a gust of wind was heading them and the skies were turning into a dark gray vortex. But it was just calm just moments ago...I couldn't feel the ground no more and felt the wind began to pull me into the shining light.

"Hak! Yoon! Shin-Ah! Jae-Ha! Kija!" I screamed out as I heard their cries and was taken in. I closed my eyes as the light blinded me and I felt the darkness consume me. How...just a few moments ago we were all enjoy ourselves now I never felt more alone than ever before. Guys...please come for me.

**In another world (General POV):**

"Wait that light! Could it be another anima?" A blue-haired male caught sight of the portal and noticed his other companions catch it as well.

"Jellal, we have to go and see who or what has entered Earth Land," A woman with long purple hair with brown eyes narrowed at the area where the light had shine in the five corners of Magnolia specifically as if they had a purpose there.

"Fairy Tail may have some new guest or enemies arriving depending on how long it may take for them to notice the new events," A girl with pink long hair tied in a ponytail wondered about a certain water mage user and how she is.

"Alright let's go and see what's in store in four us," Jellal looks toward Magnolia while thinking of a certain red-haired requip user.

**On of the certain corners of Magnolia ( Hak POV):**

Damn that was a nasty fall, and it looks like I'm separated from the others. Sigh...hopefully those idiots won't cause a scene or trouble. Well I might as well go find the princess first before all of them maybe I will find Yoon on the way. If I find White Snake or Droopy Eyes, then they probably annoy me the whole time. I don't think Happy Go Lucker and Shin-Ah will be a bother if I find them. Princess, don't get reckless and get yourself hurt. I hope no I _wish_ you are all right in one piece. I have this feeling that we aren't on Fuuga mountains anymore. Someone is coming from the right side behind the trees.

"Look what we have here a lost traveler, how unlucky for you?" A couple of bandits appeared as they mistake my straw hat and covered spear for one of a traveler. Looks like things are about to get rough around here and lucky Yoon isn't here to complain about alerting officals.

"I wonder how much he has on him. He has a good looking walk stick," One piped up as the leader glared at him and smacked him up the head.

"I don't give a damn if he's good-looking either let's kill him and take what he has. Now get him men!" The leader roared his commands as the bandits moved forward on attacking him. Hehe a good warm-up and might as well see what they have to offer. I unwrapped my spear and swung it as a number of men were taken down immediately.

"Wha-are you a mage?" The leader cried in shock as I raised an eye at his questioning.

"No, I'm Hak the Dark Dragon from the Dark Dragon and the Happy Hungry Bunch. Now who wants to go first," I smiled evilly as men began to scamper in fear.

"What kind of a guild is that? So you are a dragon-slayer! Men don't let him intimate you, come on" The groups began to attack Hak as he sighed at their idiocy. Guess I won't be getting answers from them...sigh...oh well a little practice won't hurt as long as I don't get carried away. Hopefully after this I will find answers from someone reasonable about where I am or what a dragon-slayer is because that does not sound good for the others.


	3. The Search for Yona and a new red

**Hello everybody Im back as quick as lighting to give you your late happy new years! I got to three POVS and hope you enjoy the chapter that feature on three dragon's perspectives on the world around them. I tried really hard how they would think, but I wished they had a chapter of them individually helping me get to know these guys better. Warning: Some characters are not in this chapter but the next! I will finally gather them up and have funny moments with them. I sadly do not own Akatsuki no Yona or Fairy Tail.**

**Feedback:**

**XxMomomunchyxX : Sorry about that I noticed and fixed it, thanks for pointing that out! Happy-Go-Lucker is something I would kinda see Hak calling Zeno that unless there is one and I totally missed it. :)**

**ashlight41: Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Hibarilova18 : I was almost done with the chapter when I saw your review and was happy that you couldn't wait for them to meet Natsu. I hardly cant wait for it either and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Search for Yona and a new red haired girl!<strong>

**~Somewhere in East forest (Jae-ha POV)~**

"Well this could have been any better," a certain green haired man held upside down by a vine was watch over by giant size (he believes its some kind of monkey) thing with a horn gazing at him. The thing was probably trying to figure out what he is or thinking of what to do next to him. Why am I in this kind of situation anyway...oh that's right a giant vortex swallowed up Yona and all of us ignoring Yoon jumped in the currents of air to catch up with her. Though the timing was all too perfect as if it waited for the others arrivals to set off towards Yona dear and carry her away to who knows where. Now here I am hanging by a vine and I think it needs a name maybe Horns because I don't even think we are in our world anymore. A giant hand alerted my thoughts as it pressed against my chest and I swayed due to Horns movement. It patted my chest and then his eyes changed in anger as I raised my eyes at his sudden change.

"Not a woman, bleh," oh he thought I was a beautiful woman although I'm flattered by that suggestion. I don't like how this perverted monkey has a taste for big chested woman. Well best I leave Horns or Horny and go find Yona dear before one of these find her and does knows what. But first...

"Excuse me, but why do you want a woman for and have you seen one with red-hair?" I asked to see if he at least knows something useful.

"To be wife for me Vulcan...did you say red-hair woman?" Horny looked at me in surprised as I nodded. Hopefully no women ever go near this thing, I hate for them to become brides for these Vulcans he call himself.

"Are you friends with the red-hair woman?" I nodded and notice him shaking in fear. Did Yona dear do something to him? Suddenly I'm lifted down from my imprisonment and saw the monkey bowing in front of me.

"Me sorry please me leave now," I blinked as the Vulcan ran off but first slammed into a tree then scrambled off in fear. Hahaha did she do something to him to shake him up like that... I laughed at how he reacted and then ran into the tree. Well whatever she did it save energy the trouble of using my power. I began heading towards a path and felt a presence coming as I get ready in fighting position. Then from the bush about a few feet from me, burst through a familiar strawberry blonde short haired boy who seemed to looking back at his pursuers behind him not noticing me. He ran passed me until he stopped in his tracks.

"Jae-ha...protect me from those bandits," Yoon called as he hid in a bush beside him, so that's what he was running from. I heard rapid footsteps and sounded about ten men,which my guess was correct as they emerged from the bush. What strange clothing they have...is that a new thing going around here.

"Damn, we lost that pretty girl and she would have made a wonderful slave for us," I frowned at how men even here viewed women as their slaves.

"Oh hey there's one in front of us," they finally took notice of me and do they have bad eyesight. First a monkey now a bunch of morons what's next... if thunder beast was here I would never hear the end of it.

"Moron, that's a guy...Hm a pretty handsome guy," one of the bright ones smacked the idiot upside the head.

"What the hell, why do you people assume I'm a girl when I'm a pretty boy genius!" Yoon complained from the bush as the bandits took a moment to realize it.

"Man...he's a guy as well, then might as well kill them and steal what's ever on them," another states as they all agreed and charged at me. A few minutes later, Yoon and I check whatever they had and went in search of the others.

"I have to say this place is strange," I took note of more giant trees and watched my footing for any roots.

"Yeah but the moment I wake up, I'm being chased down by a giant creature and then stumbled upon those bandits campsite," Yoon grimaces at how his adventure.

"I woke up upside down on a vine while waiting for the Vulcan to figure out what gender I am. Then I asked the thing to tell me if he has seen a red haired girl by any chance," Yoon face looked surprise it had a name for it then again so was I.

"It's called a Vulcan, and it can talk,"Yoon was looking at me in doubt as I nodded.

"These Vulcans go after women to make as their wives and yeah it can talk but has a mind of a simpleton," I explained as Yoon sighs in exhaustion.

"Why do I have to be assumed as a pretty girl? Are they no pretty girls in this world?" What did he say about Yona?" Yoon sulks a bit, but perks up to hear any new information about our missing friend.

"Well we have to wait and see to answer that one. He didn't say her name more like released me from my prison then ran off before bowing and apologizing. My guess he either met Yona and she did something, but I doubt there is another female here with red hair," I concluded my story as we came out from the path to see a number of men defeated on the ground by slash marks near a lake. Yoon and I shared a knowing look and guessed it was Hak's doing. We followed the number of injured to the end and found the culprit fishing with a straw hat.

"What are you doing?" Yoon sighed as Hak glanced at us well more like gave me the look "oh you're still alive." Well its good to see you too my dear friend...

"Fishing, I got hungry after beating those guys and now here I am. It's good to see you're alive Yoon, come help me cook this," Hak pointed at the huge catch he caught that was strapped against the tree trunk.

"It's still alive! How long have you had it out of the water?" Yoon stare at in disbelief of its size and life it still has in it.

"I guessed an hour," we all turned back to look at it and decided it was no ordinary fish.

"Well stop fishing and go kill it with Jae-ha ,while I start a fire and look for some herbs to cook it with. Man...what a weird fish," Yoon went to grab a pile of sticks as we turned to the objective at hand. While Yoon went off to go get firewood, I turned to smile at my menacing handsome friend.

"What are you smiling for Droopy eyes," Hak narrowed his eyes as I let out a chuckle.

"I'm just curious what you are thinking about. I mean Yona dear is all on her own and knowing those perverted monkeys who knows what could happened?" I watched as he stiffen while getting ready to slash the fish. Then relaxed his shoulders as he looked over at me with an "really" face.

"I don't think the monkeys would fall for the princess beauty unless they want an arrow up their butt," I bit my lip from laughing at that one and continued to see how worry he really is.

"What about bandits they seem to be looking for a slave," I see concern flash in his eyes, but he quickly shook his head and killed the fish into pieces.

"I doubt the princess would go down that easily and stop asking me stupid questions. Of course Im worried about her," Hak answers then hits my head as I sigh knowing he won't play around with me.

"I wonder how the others are doing and Yona dear isn't the only one we are worried about," I rubbed my head and worry about the happy hungry Zeno. I wonder how he's holding up…

**~ Somewhere in the West Forest (Zeno POV)~**

"Zeno is separated from everyone and is dying of hunger. I hope Yona is alright," I look around the forest to find nothing but bushes and large trees. It was out of instinct to jump after Yona, but know everyone is completely scattered. I wish Yoon was at least with me to keep me from starving to death. I can't take it anymore goodbye cruel world and my amazing friends wherever you are...remember what I liked and now I die of hunger. I fell onto the ground and groaned as my stomach growls. Even with my eyes closed I suddenly sense a presence coming and stopped in front of me. Please be a bad guy and leave me alone to die unless you have some food and like to share.

"Hey...are you alright," a friendly feminine voice asked as I slowly peeked from my right eye to see strands of yellow blonde hair near my face. I opened my eyes to stare into soft brown eyes clouded in concern. Wow she's a pretty girl and maybe older than Yona by a year.

"Hello?" She blinks at me as I was about to answer when my stomach answered for me. I immediately blushed because it was common courtesy to answer her question instead of an action of hunger answer for me. I look back to expect her to be annoyed or at least disgusted, but found her laughing instead.

"Sorry should have guessed you were starving. I think I have something here," she looks through her bag and pulled out a weird thing out. I blinked at that strange thing and wondered what it was until the aroma made me mouth water it.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the sandwich or are you a vegetarian?" I snatched the sandwich and finished in two bites.

"Hey what's a sandwich?" I asked as she raised an eye at me.

"A sandwich is a type of food consist of two pieces of bread, a slice of ham, vegetables depending on what you like and mayo. You don't know what a sandwich is," the girl explained as I nodded at the information.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here, judging by your clothes," I felt surprised she was already trying to guess what kind of person I am. Might as well get to know her since we are in a different world.

"Zeno isn't from here and got separated from his friends. Do you have another one?" I tell her as she nodded and handed me another sandwich.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilla and it's nice to meet you Zeno. I'm sure we can find your friends if we search together," Lucy smiled at me warmly as I slowly ate this sandwich and smiled at her happily. Until something came to to my thoughts and I decided to ask Lucy seriously which she notice my expression.

"Lucy, why are you out here on your own?" I saw her face fall from a small smile and watched her sit next to me.

"We are sort of in the same boat here because I'm trying to find find my friends as well. We got separated after bandits came and managed to push us away from one another. Though I was sort of glad that happened," I gave her a confused look as she noticed and giggles.

"Sorry what I meant to say was that I was glad it happened because I got to meet you Zeno. For some reason, I feel at ease because you remind me of someone I know closely," she smiles happily as I felt myself blush over her words. She's such a nice person and makes me want to smile every time she smiles at me.

"Okay Zeno understands...you remind me of Yona who's always so nice and kind," she blushes at that and stands up as I follow her actions.

"Well then let's work together and find our friends," Lucy reaches out a hand as I clasped it into a handshake and shook on it.

"Yeah, by the way where are we exactly?" I released her hand as I wonder about our location.

"Oh we are in the West Forest near Magnolia," she start walking off into a path as I notice the difference between our world's to theirs.

"Is there anything out here that might attack us?" I followed her until I saw her face look unhappy.

"For you nothing except birds and lizards. For me there's Vulcans," I took note of her shivering uncomfortably and holding herself.

"Vulcans?" I tilted my head in confusion as she took note of something.

"They are these pervy giant monkeys that go after women to make them their wives," my eyes widened in surprise and sent a silent pray for Yona's safety.

"My...that's so strange and we don't have those in our world," I told her as her eyes brightened at my words.

"Wow...are there any books or stories from where you come from?" She holds her hands together with a smile waiting for my response. Damn...I don't read books maybe I can tell her of King Hiryuu!

"Well Zeno doesn't really know any books, but Zeno knows a story to tell you," I watched from the corner of my left eye as she nods her head enthusiastically. I felt a smile to my lips and try to remember where to start.

_"Long ago, there was a kind and loving dragon god named Hiryuu , who helped make the kingdom a better place. He loved humans and sought out to become one. Once Hiryuu took on the human form, he eventually had to fight against the humans he cared for. It was believed that the Era was filled of hatred and evil, making them forget about their God. Thus the kingdom fell into ruins and King Hiryuu was taken as capture by human who fell into darkness for the desired of power. Everything seemed to be on the brink of destruction , when four dragons came down from the heavens to assist him._

_"Hiryuu, we are here to save you. Destroy these humans without faith, love or the ability to learn, and come back to heaven," they said as Hiryuu looked up towards them. But he refused them. _

_"No, I am a human now. Even if humans hate me and betray me, I cannot stop my love for them," he told the also loved the Crimson dragon and wished not to lose him. So in order to protect him, the four dragons gave their own bloods to human warriors to give them power._

_One was given sharp claws that could slash anything. One was given eyes that could see far ahead. One was given the ability to jump sky high. One was given a strong, invulnerable body._

_"You are our other halves, now. The Crimson dragon is your master. Protect him with your life, cherish him, and never betray him," the four dragons declared as the Warriors heed this call._

_Warriors with the dragon gods' power led clans to protect Hiryuu, bringing order to the chaotic kingdom. In time, the Crimson Dragon, tired of the battle went to his eternal sleep,and the four dragon warriors fulfilled their roles. They cried over their lifeless king. They did not know if the sorrow was from the loss of someone important, or if it was the dragon blood in them crying over the Crimson Dragon's death. After that, the Dragon Warriors decided their power was too much for humans and each left his clan and disappeared. Those left behind developed into the five clans of today."_

I look at Lucy and saw she was wiping her eyes, leaving me to wonder why she was crying.

"That's so sad, but in the end did the four dragon warriors ever get called forth? What happened to them?" She sniffs as I stare at her while thinking of a way to tell her.

"Zeno don't know maybe they exist and have already found their new master to protect or still waiting for them to appear," I answered knowing the answer too well and and I didn't want to see her reaction to me being one of the warriors. She might get caught up in this darkness we have to soon face after finding the pink haired guy.

"That story was incredible and gave me a new idea of a story I could write about. Oh the Crimson dragon could be a girl instead with a...childhood friend who's in love with her! There's also a boy who could be the medic and is confident about himself. The four dragons could be...hm...I KNOW! You could be one of the Dragon warriors in my story Zeno," she looked at me happily as I half smiled at how accurate it sounds to us especially the part of Yona and Hak.

"That be an interesting story...are you a writer?" I hoped to change the topic to something else and get off the new idea of her story.

"Ah...yeah I'm secretly a writer, but I don't know I done my work is any good," she blushes shyly as I wonder if could get any chance to read it. Lucy stops in her tracks as I glanced any her to be staring off at somewhere.

"Alright I have a feeling of where to go and find my friends, let's go," she grabs my hand and smiles at me to follow as I return the gesture and ran with her. I wonder how Shin-Ah is doing and Aoi...

**~Somewhere in the North forest (Shin-Ah POV)~**

Ah...I cut my arm from falling out of the trees. Where is everyone? I must be alone again...this place is strange and I'm hungry. I felt something tugging on my sleeve and noticed Aoi is still with me.

"What is it Aoi?" I looked to see him point at a bush with red berries in it. They look good to eat, but is it safe to eat. I watch a strange bird fly in and pick at the berry and swallowed it whole. I guess it looks safe and nothing is happening to the bird. I reach for the berry and hand out to Aoi, then bite into the berry. It had a sweet tangy taste to it and I decided to grab another one when my vision began to blur. I swayed from side to side and fell onto the ground. Is it poison...no its doing something else to my body.

"Oh my, are you alright? Can you hear me?" A voice is faintly heard and I strained to hear it. It sounds like a young girl's voice...Yona where are you?

Something warm is spreading throughout my body, but it feels cool at the same point. I slowly open my eyes to see bright mid-day sunlight shine through the trees and I shut my eyes quickly. I weakly reached both arms and looked for my mask. Where is it?

"Ah, you're awake! Are you looking for something?" I heard that same voice before and can tell it was coming from the left of me. I nodded my head silently since I didn't know who this person is. My left hand felt the familiar rough edge and I slowly put on my mask. I opened my eyes and got up into sitting position to see a girl with long blue hair that reached to her knees. It appears she moved me near a clearing as I saw patches of grass with yellow flowers bloom.

"I had a feeling it was that mask, and I'm glad to see you are doing okay. Are you hungry?" She asked kindly with a smile as I shyly nod.

"Here, I gave some to your cute squirrel and don't worry he's all better as well," she passed me fruits and a leaf cupping water in it. Aoi appeared out from her hair and scampered towards me to see if I was alright.

"His...name is...Aoi," I say as she widens her eyes in surprise and nods in understanding.

"Nice to meet you Aoi, I'm Wendy Marvel. What's your name?" She smiles happily at me as I began to feel shy again.

"...Shin-Ah..." I answered as she grins at my response.

"Wow, your name means "moonlight" I think it fits you perfectly," Wendy pets Aoi as I looked down.

"My first...friend gave it to...me since I had...no name," my words shock me as as I managed to carry out a conversation like this.

"So your name was picked from them, so was mine. I don't know who my parents are and was found by Grandneey. She gave me my name and I guess we fit under the category of getting our names picked out," Wendy looks up and eyes me with understanding, sadness, and sympathy. So she didn't have a name like me as well, then someone gave her one.

"She must...mean a lot to you..." I saw her eyes changed to pain and deep sadness, but then later on turned into determination.

"She does and when I find her, I'm never letting her out of my sight again," she hugs her knees as I reached out a hand and pat her head.

"I bet she won't do it ever again," I gave her an encouraging smile as she grabbed my hand and give it a squeeze.

"What happened to me by the way?" I asked I see her remember something and was about to reply as my name was called out.

"There you are Shin-Ah!" Yoon calls as Hak and Jae-ha appear behind him. Wendy looks at them curiously as I tell her they are my friends.

"What happened to your arm?" I look to see it bandaged and turned to look at Wendy who shyly hides behind her the hair.

"I fell...from a tree," I answer as Yoon gave a sigh while Hak and Jae-ha were staring at Wendy.

"It seems we will have another one joining the group to finding the others. She's such a little cutie for a little girl," Jae-ha whispers to Hak as he raised an eye at her.

"So you're the that type of guy, Droopy eyes? Either way I don't like the idea of leaving her out here with bandits running around, pain in the ass," Hak scratches his head while Yoon is looking me over.

"Hak, Hak you know I prefer older women around my age or maybe a certain short red haired girl. I don't like leaving her out alone either," Jae-ha answers as Hak starts to chase him around with his weapon.

"Alright you wild beasts calm down... these wounds are already treated," Yoon scolds them as he looked at my arm.

"Um...that was all me," Wendy calls out softly as Yoon stared at her in disbelief.

"You did this...it looks as if a master healer did this," he picked up my arm and played with it.

"I'm studying hard to learn more about healing, so so I can always treat the wounded. I'm Wendy Marvel," she bows as Yoon blushes and rubs his neck.

"The pretty boy genius Yoon, the thunder beast Hak, and the womanizer Jae-ha. Nice to meet you Wendy," Yoon held out a hand for Wendy to shake.

"Its nice to meet you Yoon, Hak, and Jae-Ha," Wendy bows at them as they bow back.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of patching up Shin-Ah. Why are you by yourself in this forest?" Yoon asked out of curiosity since she was alone out here by herself.

"I got separated from my friends because bandits came and ambush us. I hope they are all right," Wendy looked worry about her friends safety and I watch Jae-Ha pat her head.

"There, there we will also help you search for you friends. We also need to find some of ours as well, so let's work together," Jae-Ha smiles sweetly at her as she smiles back happy. Suddenly I took note of Wendy tensing up as we felt an evil presence coming into the clearing. I saw about twenty men carrying swords appear and the leader I believe, stared at Wendy and grinned in victory. I watched as Hak got into fighting position along with Jae-Ha as Yoon stood close to Wendy. I got up and set myself up for battle, then looked back to see Wendy's eyes flash in concern for us.

"So this is where you've been hiding Sky Maiden...by some other men instead of Titania or Salamander. Taking you will be a piece of cake," He calls out as we all stare at him in confusion at "Sky Maiden."

"Excuse me, but there must be a misunderstanding there is no one with that name here. So come again later," Hak simply waves them goodbye as they stood there in confusion until they got angry.

"Hey are you playing around with us? We aren't stupid and can tell that Sky Maiden Wendy Marvel is right in front of us! So step aside and hand her over to us," The leader smirks as we all stared at Wendy in surprise as she was shaking in fear, but her eyes held something else like a strong will.

"Sorry but you see the girl is staying with us. Unless you like to be beaten down to death," Hak glared at them as they took a step back, but held their ground.

"Looks we have a challenge men let's show them our strength," charged the leader as we moved quickly to meet them head on. As we fought them, I took note of Wendy's awe in our strength and Yoon hoping no one is going to get seriously injured.

"Well that went well," Jae-ha stretched his arms out as Hak took care of the last bandit.

"Wow you guys are strong!" Wendy awed as we all slightly flush at her sweet comment.

"Wendy, don't flatter them especially Thunder beast and womanizer they would get an even bigger ego," Yoon dead panned as I felt glad he didn't say me.

"Hey!" They complained as Wendy laughed at their actions making us smile.

"By why were they after you Wendy?" Yoon asked curiously as the others thought the same questions as well. She was about to open her mouth until a voice called out to her.

"Wendy! Are you al- Who in the hell are you people and why are you near her?" A woman with long red hair in a shiny metal armor appeared from the trees and narrowed her eyes at the scene. She has red hair, but Yona is supposed to be the only one with it. I glanced to see the others shocked expression and I took note of the woman's protectiveness as she scans over us. A man with a spear, a green haired man holding out a dagger, a boy with a feather in his hair holding onto Wendy's shoulders, me with my suspicious mask and weapon and a number of injured bandits on the ground.

"Who are you?" Hak who got out of his shock asked as Wendy seem to panic in the inside.

"Erza Scarlet, now release Wendy before I slice you all in half," Her threat was serious as I heard Yoon gulp in fear. Hak and Jae-Ha's eyes perk up at her threat and smiled wickedly. I just barely noticed the sword in her hands when did that get there. I noticed the confusion from the others as Wendy sighed knowingly.

"Wait Erza, these guys protected me from the bandits and were going to help me find you guys," Wendy speaks in a determined tone as she stands up and passes us. I followed her just in case until a blade was pointed to my throat. The others quickly got into fighting positions. When did she…?

"Are you really no harm against us? If so, then I have to strike you down," I see the analyzed look in her eyes and I nodded.

"Yes...we never hurt...her," I stated as she looked satisfied and crushed me into her metal chest. The others panicked as Wendy nodded sympathetically for me.

"A man who never hesitate to answer is honorable in my eyes even if he is socially awkward with others," She releases me as I clutched my head from the throbbing. What does that mean? Somehow I really hope Yona is doing better than us because our new allies seem to be strange. I'm still curious of how she even brought that sword out. Should I be worried….


End file.
